dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road
Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, known as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2 (ドラゴンボールZ 真武道会2, Doragon Bōru Zetto Shin Budōkai Tzū; lit. Dragon Ball Z: True Tournament 2) in Japan and Europe, is a fighting video game that is the sequel to the best-selling Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and the second Dragon Ball Z game to be released for the PlayStation Portable. Overview The plot of this game is a brand new story revolving around Majin Buu being released in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline. Like most of the Dragon Ball movies, Another Road is considered a side story to the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Key features *Seven game modes (including a completely new story arc following the world of Trunks on his adventures against Majin Buu)Confirmed info *24 unique playable characters (the player can choose heroes and villains from Dragon Ball Z) *High-speed Ad-hoc battles with the universe's most powerful fighters *In-game transformations to make the battle even more intense *An improved fighting system with over 50 new fighting skills and ultimate attacks *Brand new power level-system in Story Mode *Network Battle *Able to change camera angles Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the game's predecessor. The controls remain the same, but there are some additional functions that can be used during gameplay. The story mode gameplay features something similar to what was in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Basic Controls These are preset controls: *Analog Stick/D-pad = Move *Square = Rush attack *Triangle = Smash attack *Circle = Energy Blast *Cross = Guard *L-button = Gather Ki *R-button = Aura burn Ki Controls These are the default Ki controls: *O: Energy Blast *Front + O: Special Attack *Rear + O: Special Attack 2 *Down + O: Transform (when the Ki gauge is 4 or higher) *Up + O: Ultimate Attack Story ;Chapter 1 After the defeat of the Androids and Future Cell, Future Trunks enters the World Martial Arts Tournament. He meets Future Kibito and the Future Supreme Kai, who inform him of Future Babidi's plan to resurrect Future Majin Buu with the help of his henchman Future Dabura. During their match, Future Kibito asks Future Trunks to turn Super Saiyan, which lures Future Dabura into stealing his energy for the Majin Buu Resurrection. Against Future Supreme Kai's will, Future Trunks pursues Future Dabura and fights him: *If he defeats Future Dabura, after being wounded by Future Dabura while protecting a city from one of his Ki Blasts, Future Trunks realizes that he can not do it alone and the story progresses to chapter 2. *If he fails to defeat Future Dabura, one of Future Dabura's Ki Blasts mortally wounds Future Kibito when the latter takes the terrible blast with his own body to protect Future Trunks. Though Future Kibito saved him from one blast, another comes shortly thereafter and hits Future Trunks. With no means of healing him, they have to resort to medical treatment. Meanwhile, with no one to oppose them, Future Babidi and Future Dabura gather enough energy to resurrected Future Majin Buu, who kills Future Dabura in short order and soon, where at first he was heeded by Buu, Future Babidi himself is killed as well. With no orders, Future Buu simply goes on destroying, purely for innocent fun. Though injured, Future Trunks is the only one who can face Future Majin Buu. Future Buu kills him in a battle. With the death of Future Trunks, the fate of the world is sealed: Future Buu destroys the world, and then the universe, then he turns to the Kais. Those who could have stopped Buu were long gone, the world will soon return to nothingness. ;Chapter 2 After being wounded by Future Dabura while protecting a city from one of his Ki Blasts, Future Trunks realizes that he can not do it alone. *He can decide to bring back Future Gohan and Future Pikkon for one day: **If they defeat Future Dabura and Future Babidi's Fighting Puppets (evil clones of Frieza, Android 18, and Cell created from Future Trunks' memory), Future Buu's resurrection is prevented. On this joyous occasion, the single day passes all to quickly: Future Pikkon is able to train and Future Gohan sees Future Trunks, but they soon have to return. **If they fail to complete the mission in time, during the long battle, Future Gohan and Future Pikkon's single day on Earth runs out and Future Trunks has to fight alone. By himself, he can not stand up to the enemy and is destroyed. With Future Trunks gone, there is no one left to oppose Future Babidi's ambitions and the world is doomed. *If Future Trunks decides to travel back in time once more to receive help from the Z Fighters of the past, he has to save the Time Machine from Future Dabura's attack on West City. **He, Future Supreme Kai, and Future Kibito can decide go to Korin Tower first, which is attacked by Future Dabura. Once Future Trunks defeats Future Dabura, it is revealed he is one of the Fighting Puppets created by Future Babidi and the real Future Dabura is at the Time Machine. Future Trunks and company climb the tower to find Future Korin, who explains he survived hiding himself inside a pot when the fighting puppet came. Future Korin then gives some Senzu Beans. Future Trunks then heads to West City, and manages to fend off Future Dabura and protect the Time Machine. Future Dabura fires a blast towards Future Bulma, but Future Trunks saves her just in time. **If he does not go to Korin Tower, while on his way to West City, Future Trunks meets Future Korin, who fled Koring Tower, and he gives some Senzu Beans as well. He then fights with Future Dabura as well, but Future Dabura leaves after his defeat without attempting to attack Future Bulma. In both cases, after Future Dabura's defeat, the story progresses to chapter 3. ;Chapter 3 Future Trunks brings Goku, Kid Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 18, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan to help him. Meanwhile, Future Babidi creates more Fighting Puppets, evil clones of the Z Fighters this time, in order to kill Future Trunks and the real Z Fighters. He then manages to take control of Piccolo; after Piccolo is saved from Babidi's Mind Control, Vegeta lets himself fall to Future Babidi's spell again. Goku fights Majin Vegeta and manages to bring him back to his senses. However, just as in the main timeline, the energy of the battle between Majin Vegeta and Goku revives Future Majin Buu; Vegeta confronts Buu, but Future Majin Buu defeats him. As Future Majin Buu refuses to listen to him, Future Babidi leaves him in Future Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. The Z Fighters follow Future Babidi to New Namek while the Supreme Kai and Kibito return to their world. ;Chapter 4 On New Namek, Future Babidi remarks Future Cooler's arrival on the planet, and the Z Fighters remark the presence of a Meta-Cooler. The Z Fighters fight the Meta-Coolers, but one escapes and warns Future Cooler. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters find Future Dende's village. Future Moori learns the situation and tells Future Dende to help their friends. The Z Fighters collect three Dragon Balls in a course against Future Cooler and his Meta-Coolers, and they then get their fourth and fifth Dragon Balls in a course against Future Babidi's Fighting Puppets. *In one of the possible endings, after losing the first three Namekian Dragon Balls to Future Cooler, he launches a vicious attack: Meta-Coolers surround the Z Fighters, and ultimately defeat them. They goes on the attack the other villages and take the Dragon Balls. Future Cooler's wish gives the Big Gete Star limitless energy, thus Future Cooler truly becomes the stronhest in the universe, his unlimited power ensuing that his dominion would truly be eternal. *In another one, if the Z Fighters fail to defeat them on New Namek, the Dragon Balls are stolen by the Fighting Puppets. The Z Fighters make to pursue, but Future Babidi appears before their eyes with Future Broly and Future Cooler under his control. Future Broly goes berserk upon seeing Goku and is even more powerful. The Z Fighters are unable to stand up to Future Broly's sheer power and his rampage leads him to kill Future Babidi and Future Cooler, and go out of control. He destroys the nearby planets, and uses the Big Gete Star to depart. There is no one left to oppose Future Broly as he rampages across space. While they are looking for the last two Namekian Dragn Balls, Future Broly appears in front of the Z Fighters, controlled by Future Cooler, but the Z Fighters still manage to get all the Namekian Dragon Balls in a course against Future Broly, Future Cooler, and the Meta-Coolers. Just as Future Dende is calling Porunga, Future Babidi makes his entrance and reveals that Future Broly and Future Cooler are working for him. The Z Fighters fight with them and the moment Future Babidi retreats, Future Dende summons Porunga and makes the three wishes: the first is to revive those slain on New Namek, the second is to eliminate the Big Gete Star, and the third is to bring back the destroyed villages. Before the third wish is made, Future Babidi comes back and tries to attack Future Dende. Future Dende cries for help, and Porunga takes this for a wish: an unknown spirit then appears and stops Future Babidi, so Future Babidi leaves New Namek with Future Broly and Future Cooler still on his side. The Z Fighters bring Future Dende to Earth to become the new Guardian and have Dragon Balls on Earth again. *In another possible ending, Future Trunks and his allies can not stand up against Future Broly and Future Cooler. The moment they show a hint of weakness, Future Babidi snatches the Namekian Dragon Balls and wishes to control Buu, for eternal life, and to trap his foes on New Namek. ;Chapter 5 While the Z Fighters and Future Babidi are on New Namek, Future Buu meets Future Mr. Satan when the latter falls on the ground due to a rock while running away. Future Mr. Satan gives Future Buu the rock as present, and two make friends. When Future Dabura comes back, he hurts Future Mr. Satan. This causes Future Buu to create Evil Buu, who then battles and eats Future Buu, turning into Future Super Buu. Future Super Buu then turns Future Dabura into chocolate and eats him. The Z Fighters come back to Earth, Future Dende restores each of the Dragon Balls, and Tien and Yamcha go to collect the scattered Dragon Balls. At the same time, Future Babidi comes back to Earth and remarks Buu has slimmed down. When he wonders where Future Dabura is, he learns Buu ate him and is happy that Buu is poweful enough to defeat him easily. He then remarks a Dragon Ball in Buu's hand (the rock Future Mr. Satan gave him), this learning that Earth's Dragon Balls are restored. He orders Buu to play with Future Trunks and goes to collect the Dragon Balls with brainwashed Future Cooler and Future Broly. Following orders, Future Super Buu heads straight for Kami's Lookout. When the Z Fighters sense him, they hide Future Dende, and meet with Future Super Buu. Future Trunks and the others manage to repel Future Super Buu. Meanwhile, with no Dragon Radar, Future Babidi is starting to get frustrated. When Future Trunks gets back to the lookout, Future Supreme Kai and Future Kibito are waiting. Future Supreme Kai tells the Z Fighters about the Z Sword and asks someone to come. Goku says Gohan should go again, and tells him to rember the promise to the Old Kai. Future Supreme Kai and Gohan go to the Sacred World of the Kais to use the Z Sword, but it is to no avail. Future Supreme Kai tells that only the chosen one can pull it out, so Gohan concludes it is Future Gohan. Thus they begin searching for the Future Gohan that would be in Other World. Future Janemba shows up, with Gohan defeating him, though Future Janemba was toying around with them and is now heading for Heaven. Future Janemba meets Future Pikkon, and Future Pikkon defeats him, though he was toying around once again and retires. Gohan congratulates Future Pikkon, and Future Pikkon tells Gohan's spirit is just like Future Goku's. Gohan tells Future Pikkon he would like to see Future Goku and asks if there is someone like him in the Other World as well. Future Pikkon says there is and saw him with Future Goku a little while ago. With Future Pikkon's guidance, they encounter someone new: Future Bardock (Future Goku's father). Future Pikkon tells he is different, but looks very similar to Gohan. This newcomer suddenly launches an attack on Future Pikkon, and then attacks Gohan but Gohan defeats him. Future Bardock congratulate Gohan, and they then recruit Future Bardock for the battle against Future Super Buu. As they make to search again, the deceased Future Goku appears before them. Future Goku and Future Bardock fights against each other in a sparring match, and then he helps Gohan to find his future counterpart. Future Gohan is in rage over his death at the hands of Android 18; this rage continues until Future Goku calms him down. After this, the group goes to the Z Sword. Future Gohan easily pulls the Z Sword out and Gohan shatters it to reveal Future Old Kai. Future Gohan has his potential unlocked. He is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, and Future Pikkon and Future Bardock have one day to help, while Future Goku stays in the Other World and wishes the others good luck for the rest of the battles since he has already been back to Earth once. Before they leave, Future Old Kai also gives them Potara earrings, saying they can fuse with this. ;Chapter 6 With all the fighters they have amassed, Goku is astounded by the number, even commenting on how his own father is here. Later, Future Janemba arrives on the scene and proceeds to steal the Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta fuse, forming Gogeta, who defeats Future Janemba, only to have Future Babidi re-steal the Dragon Balls. Future Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Gohan, just like in the mainstream timeline, but thanks to Vegito (the Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta), Gohan and Gotenks are freed. ;Chapter 7 Future Babidi calls forth Shenron to have his wish granted, but Future Mr. Satan steals his wish to save the Earth. Enraged, Future Babidi lashes out on Future Mr. Satan but Future Super Buu takes the blow. Enraged that Future Babidi tried to hurt Future Mr. Satan, Future Super Buu eats Future Babidi, transforming himself into Future Kid Buu and causes Future Good Buu to be expelled. The final battles are set and after a long battle with the Z-Clones, Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Frieza, Broly and Future Kid Buu. After defeating Future Kid Buu, a cutscene plays in which Vegeta suggests Goku to use the Spirit Bomb to destroy Future Kid Buu. Future King Kai, Future King Yemma, and Future Old Kai help to gather energy, powering the Super Spirit Bomb. Goku fires the Spirit Bomb, which destroys Future Kid Buu, ending the story. An alternative ending is also available, where Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Bardock, and Future Gohan use their Kamehamehas to wipe out Future Kid Buu, thus saving the future. Characters Playable characters Asterisk denotes new Characters/Forms appearing in this game. *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4*) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Gohan* (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Future Trunks (Fighting)* (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Piccolo (Base, Fuse with Kami) *Frieza (Final Form, 100% Full Power) *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Majin Buu* *Super Buu* (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Dabura* *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta-Cooler*) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Gogeta *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Pikkon *Janemba (Final Form labelled in-game) *Bardock* Story characters Arcade mode characters Stages *World Tournament Stage *Planet Namek *Destroyed Planet Namek *Plains *Mountains *Muscle Tower *Kami's Lookout *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Hell Reception and Sales The game received mixed reviews. IGN gave the game a 7 out of 10,IGN review GameSpy gave the game 3 ½ stars out of 4,GameSpy review GameSpot gave it 6.8 out of 10, and G4's X-Play gave the game 3 out of 5. The game has received a 65/100 on Metacritic. Also, the game has received a user score of 8.4/10 on Metacritic, based on 17 ratings. The game has sold 420,000 units, as of July 3, 2012.[http://www.vgchartz.com/game/6069/dragon-ball-z-shin-budokai-another-road/ Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road sales at vgchartz.com] Trivia *Various character powers appear to be inconsistent with the main series, such as Gohan's Mystic State apparently not being enough on its own to deal with Majin Buu and villains like Cooler. In all likelihood, this should be considered purely for gameplay purposes. Gallery References External links *[http://www.us.playstation.com/PSP/Games/ULUS-10234 Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road Official PlayStation website] *[http://psp.ign.com/objects/882/882780.html Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road IGN Page] *[http://www.gamespot.com/psp/action/dragonballzshinbudokaianotherroad/index.html?q=shin%20budokai Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road Gamespot page] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations